New days hold new secrets
by Miss Vix
Summary: REMAKE! I redid Hermione's Little Secret. Same ideas behind it, but now there's some much needed changes. Hermione sint who you thought she was...and neither are her friends... Read and Review.
1. What the f&k?

**New Days Hold New Secrets...**

**Authors Note -- Ok, this is going to be a remake of "Hermione's Little Secret". It will be new, same idea, most of the same characters, but I may introduce them back in sooner rather than later. New 'ships if you can believe that...lol...Still DMHG, but no longer BZHP (Harmony) I may rethink her character, she will be the same, just, new name I think...Uh...Harry will NOT be with Ginny...I am making him have someone you really wouldn't think of, but I have read quite a few fics where they are together, and it works out...lol. I would go into major details about what is the same and what is different now, but I need to get to the story...Soooo...I'll post that stuff in my profile...check it out...**

**New Days Hold New Secrets -- Chapter One**

**What the f&k?**

Hermione Jane Granger was sitting on her bed, awaiting the time to hit 12 a.m.

It was June 22nd, the day of Hermione's birth. She was awaiting her inheritance.

Dumbledore had sent her a letter, explaining what exactly happened when she would recieve her inheritance. Minor changes in looks could be seen, personality maybe, magical gifts could be revealed, as well as may other things. But, however, in the letter, it explained that if you we're of noble, pureblood, many different changes could take place. If you were adopted, the changes will make you look like your birth parents, and you will recieve a letter from them upon recieing the inheritance. Hermione took no mind to the latter two...as she was not pureblooded, nor was she adopted. So, all she was expecting was a little minor pain, some magical outbursts, and some minor changes.

Twelve o'clock.

Midnight.

It was go time.

She lay back on her bed as she felt the first series of pain run through her body, wracking her with pain. Soon, she was rolled into the the fetal position as the lightning-like flashes of pain coursed through her entire body, making her shudder from head to toe. She could feel her hair growing out, getting quite long, and she also felt herself grow up a little more...She lost all concious thought, though, after the next shot of pain that came, and fell into a deep state of healing sleep.

Hermione woke up around noon the next day... and she immediatly ran to the mirror, hoping to see what had changed, if anything. What she saw shocked her.

She had long, deep black hair, that sparkled like black diamonds, she was at least 6 ft tall, a major change from her 5'4 stature before. She had ocean blue eyes, with long curling lashes that framed them, making them look larger than they were. She had a natural beauty now, one that required litte to no make up. She had filled out quite a bit, now reaching 120 pounds from her 100 that she had been, her breasts were a full cup size larger. Hermione thought to herself...A few small changes? What the fuck happened? She looked around, and laying beside her pillow was a letter. The parchment looked quite old, and yellowed. She opened it, unable to guess who it was from. It read...

_**To our precious daughter,**_

_**If you recieve this letter, then I am sad to say that we we're truly forced to give you up. I'm so sorry we didn't get to raise you. If you can't tell, we are your parents.**_

_**You are our daughter, Alanna Hermione, and you are a member of a very large, and very loving pureblood family. **_

_**Yes, pureblood. I know that since you are reading this, you were raised by muggles, as was our instructions. You are a member of the prestigious Zabini family. You should know of your twin, Blaise, as he goes to Hogwarts, which I assume you do also. You have Blaise as a twin, an older brother, Jax, a younger brother, Alan, and a baby sister, Jordan. I hope that soon after reading this letter, you may come visit us and see your family.**_

_**Now, as you may be wondering, given you are true to Zabini form...You are wondering why we had to give you up, yet still have all of our other children.**_

_**You are a very special witch.**_

_**In the Wizarding world, twins are rare, and usually show more talent than single kids, as are Triplets and other multiple births are considerably more magically adept. You and Blaise were no exception. But, Voldemort (Whom we DO NOT follow) found out about me having twins, and attacked the house. He took me and your father hostage, and told us that the only way we could live and NOT be in league with him, was if we gave him our daughter (You). We of course, told him no, and he said that he would be back in 4 months to get you, even if he had to take you from us kicking and screaming. Well, he didn't know that we had a plan up our sleeve. When I went into labor with you and Blaise, I had told the nurse to stow you away, and create an image of a stillborn child, so that we could trick Voldemort into thinking we had lost you. When he showed up an hour later, and saw your 'body', he crucioed both me and your father, and then he left. Blaise was taken home a few days later, and you were given to your current family. You were to be raised by muggles so that your life would not be in danger, like it was in the wizarding world. **_

_**Well, I would explain it all in this letter, but I would rather talk about more of it when you come and visit the house. Yes, you are coming to visit the house, so you can meet the rest of the family and see if you want to stay with your adoptive family, or live with us...**_

_**This letter will turn into a portkey in three days, around noon. Please come to the house and see us...we would love to get to know you better.**_

_**With love from,**_

_**Mum and Da, Blaise, Jax, Alan and Jordan**_

Hermione sat staring at the letter, not wanting to believe what she had just been told. She looked at the mirror again, and was even more shocked by who was staring back at her.

She had somehow managed to change her hair to a deep auburn red, with black streaks in it. It went down to about her mid-back and was pin-straight. Her eyes were now a shade of hazelish green, and almond shaped. She looked at herself in confusion, before looking back at the letter.

_**P.S. **_

_**You may have just noticed...You are also a Metamorphmagus.**_

_Thanks, Mum, for telling me earlier so I wouldn't freak out..._Hermione thought...

Later that day, after having sent out letters to Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione sat at the kitchen table, and was surprised to hear someone apparating into her backyard. She went to her backdoor and looked out. She was taken aback by who she saw.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

She could barely discern their voices, but they seemed to be having an argument.

"...Muggle neighborhood. Why am I in a muggle neighborhood?" Ferretboy whined...

"Because, retard, We're here to meet my twin sister...Mum said she got her inheritance last night and put a tracking spell on the letter so I could go see her first."

"...Your twin sister? Why is she in a muggle neighborhood and not in our neighborhood?"

"Long story, Mate, I'll have to tell you some other time...let's just go see her."

"Draco, I can and will kick your arse if you don't move it now!"

'Mumbles...' -smack-

"Bloody hell! Alright, lets go see the bird...geez..."

Quickly changing into her black-haired self...she went to the door.

"Ummm...Blaise, is it?"

"Yes...can we come in?" Blaise asked nicely...motioning between him and Draco.

"Of course, come right in..." Hermione said, leading then to the kitchen.

After getting the seated, and getting some drinks, they began to talk...

Blaise asked her the one thing that she didn't want him to ask...right off.

"So, who were you before you became Ala?" Oh Merlin's beard...this was going to be funny...

"Let me show you..." And with that, she morphed herself into Hermione Granger. The reactions were quite funny...

Draco fell out of his seat, while Blaise merely dropped his head on the table when he heard Draco exclaim...

"Bloody hell woman! Are you trying to scare me?" Blaise just reached over and smacked his best friend on the back of the head.

"Please excuse him...he is a total moron when it comes to things such as this. So, you were Granger? Interesting...I always knew there was a reason for me getting angry when Draco pissed you off...and when you, Potter and Weasley were off getting into trouble." Hermione got a shocked look on her face. Blaise just waved her off...

"Just because you weren't aware of us being twins at the time doesn't mean I wasn't. It only took me to the end of second year to figure it out... Twins can feel each others emotions, and physical pain, and sometimes, if you aren't careful, we can read each others thoughts, and we can also talk telepathically...so, that annoying little voice that came into your head after second year...yeah, that was me...trying to be the voice of reason." Hermione was still sitting there, look of shock still in place. Draco had long since gotten of the floor, and was wandering around the kitchen, looking in wonder at all the kitchen appliances. He stopped when he got to the blender.

"I wouldn't push that button if I were you, Mate..." Blaise said, without even looking up or even looking at Draco. Hermione was confused on how he knew what was going on.

Heedless of Blaise's warning, Draco mashed the "Blend" button anyways...and almost got his hand blended up because he had put his hand in the bowl as he mashed the button.

"What the bloody hell is that? Is it a muggle torture device? A weapon?" Hermione shook her head as Blaise walked over to him, and smacked him on the back of the head. Draco just put a hand to the back of his head, and glared at Blaise before walking off to find something else to look at. Something less dangerous. If there was anything like that. Hermione turned to look at Blaise, and was cut off...

"I already know the question. 'How did you know he was going to do that?' The answer to that is I grew up with the idiot, he's my best friend, and even at his smartest, he is still a total blonde. He never heeds my warnings...and it always ends up me being right. Infuriates him to no end to not be the smartest person...He's got books smarts, he has little to no common sense." Blaise said...gesturing towards the living room where Draco was currently checking things out. Blaise heaved a sigh..."Mate, I wouldn't push that if I were you...it's going to scare the shit out of you...again..." A mocking voice came from the living room...

"I wouldn't push that if I were you...might scare you again. Bah! Whatever...it won't get me again! Hear that Blaise! It's NOT going to scare me...I got it all under control...You just wait and see...smartass best friend..." Blaise just put his hands to his ears...and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She got a kind of apprehensive look on her face. Blaise motioned for her to just wait and see...and they didn't have to wait long either.

A click could be heard...before the suround sound began pumping out the loudness of Hermione's newest obsession...the band called Hinder.

_Battered and bruised, broken confused, It's time we both knew, can't stop what I started, this time we both lose, lose, and by the way, by the way, what made you think you'd have it your way, and by the way, by the way, dont say I didnt warn you, that I'll always stay the same, The same, the same, I'll always stay the same, (battered and bruised) The same, (broken confused) the same, I didnt warn that I'll always stay the same_

Hermione and Blaise just looked towards the living room door...waiting for Draco to turn off the surround sound system. After a minute, the loud music stopped, and Draco came walking back into the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face. Blaise looked at him, shook his head and rolled his eyes, and turned to Hermione...

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk very much, but I fear that if I stay here any longer, Draco might cause permanant damage, to either something of yours, or to himself. Would you be willing to come and visit me and our parents and our siblings?" Hermione nodded her head...

"It's unfortunate that you must leave, I must admit, I was having an entertaining time. I am actually a little more at ease about meeting my real family. When do you want me to come?"

"Well, I'll tell Mum to cancel the portkey letter, and I can come get you for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"That would be great...Umm, is it formal? or is it casual?" Blaise laughed...she had obviously heard about pureblood traditions...

"Casual, but you can be a little more dressy if you want to...I wouldn't advise it, Jordie can get a little messy, and if you want to hold her, anything dressy might not come out the same..." Hermione nodded her head...

"Ok, so, tomorrow pick me up about 5? That way I can have some time before dinner to talk to everyone also."

"Ok, I'll do that...Oh, just as a warning, Draco now lives with us...he, isn't in good graces with his parents right now...He refused the Dark Mark, and Lucius was not happy about that. So, expect him to come with me to get you, and to be at dinner...I'll make sure he sin't as much of an idiot when we come tomorrow." Hermione laughed...

"I find it kind of endearing...He isn't the perfect little Slytherin that I always thought he was. I'll see you tomorrow." She led Blaise and Draco to the back door so they could apparate back. Blaise stopped right before he got to the tree they had apparated behind, Draco had already left...He turned around...

"By the way, Hermione, Happy Birthday." Hermione smiled, and called back out to him...

"Happy Birthday yourself Blaise...Tell Mum and Da that I can't wait to meet them..."

Blaise smiled, and nodded. "Can do...Sis...Ha, that just sounds cool."

"Bye Bro...I'll see you tomorrow..."

Blaise waved, and was gone in a crack, leaving Hermione to herself. She heard the front door open, and went inside to tell her parents about what had happened that day.

Tomorrow was looking to be a good day.

**Sooooo...Whatcha think? I'm hoping this one goes over better than Hermione's Little Secret did...this one isn't focused on just Hermione and Draco and their budding relationship...this one will include everyone...Review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Welcome Home

**New Days Hold New Secrets**

**Chapter two**

**DISCLAIMER--- not mine...wish it was...**

**Chapter Two -- Welcome Home...**

By the time the clock on the wall said 4:30, Hermione was ready to go. She knew that Blaise had said he would come get her at 5, but she was nervous that he wouldn't come, or that he would come early and she woudn't be ready and he would get angry and just leave her. She was nervous about her adoptive parents...she didn't want them to think she was abandoning them for her new family, her birth family...She paced the floor of her room, mentally going over what she was going to say when she met her parents. She was a total wreck, she couldn't figure out anything to tell them, she knew she was going to make a fool of herself. Nearing 5, she went downstairs to wait for Blaise and Draco to come and get her. She was quite happy that Blaise was coming, but was still a bit apprehensive about Draco. He seemed, different now, yes, but somehow, she felt that he was still going to treat her the same as before, calling her needless names, making her feel unwanted, and unloved.

Five o'clock.

Time to go...

She heard the audible crack of Blaise apparating into the backyard. She went to the backdoor and stepped outside, locking the door behind her. She looked over and saw Blaise smiling at her, while Draco, well...was being Draco. He was staring at her, apparently what she had on was enough to warant him to oogle her. She deftly stepped behind Blaise, using him as a shield, while Blaise stared down his best friend...

"Mate, stop oogling my sister. She may look different than she was before, and just because she does know what fashion is, doen't mean you can stare at her. I may have to do my brotherly duty, and beat the hell out of you." Draco looked at Blaise long enough to acknowledge that he had heard him, before looking right back at Hermione's, -ahem-, assests. Blaise sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that his best friend would never grow up. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Hermione.

"Well, you certainly clean up quite well...haha. (Yesterday she had only had her P.J.'s on when they came over...) Are you ready to go...Don't mind the blithering idiot over there...He'll smarten up once I tell mum what he's doing..." Hermione nodded her head, and waited for Blaise to apparate her to the house. Blaise wrapped her into a hug, and in a crack, they were gone, and they were now in the middle of a very large, very gorgeous living room. Blaise unwrapped her from him, she was still a little shocked from the feel of apparating, and spread out his arms...

"Welcome to Zabini Manor. Would you like the grand tour, or would you rather meet the family first?" Hermione could only stare in amazment...she had never seen a house that was a lovely as this..and she knew it could only get better. Blaise just grabbed her hand, and led her into a slightly smaller room, where upon entering it, she heard 2 yells of excitment, and one loud coo of a baby. Hearing footsteps coming at them, Hermione ducked behind Blaise, and let him introduce her to their siblings. Jax was holding Jordan, and had his hand on Alan's shoulder, holding him back from just jumping Hermione. He set Jordan down, and she toddled her way over to Hermione...and raised her arms in her sign for, "Pick me UP!" Hermione reached down, smiling at her younger sister, while Blaise pulled Jax and Alan closer towards them.

"I see that you have met Jordan, or Jordie as we call her. She seems to know you're family, she hates strangers...she takes a while to get used to people...or in Draco's case, she just never gets used to them." Blaise said, as Draco entered the room, and Jordie saw him...and let out an ear-piercing squall. Hermione looked at her in horror, she had never been around a baby, so she didn't know what to do. Jax sensed her discomfort, and took Jordie from Hermione, and began calming her. It was funny to see a 20 year old man using baby talk to calm his sister. Blaise looked pointedly at Draco, who, graciously bowed out of the room after realizing that this was just for family right now... Jax looked at Hermione, who, still looked quite shaken. She looked over and held out her hand, and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione...your sister." Jax gave Jordie to Blaise, and took Hermione's hand...and pulled her into a bear-hug. She could hear him whisper in her ear so only she could hear.

"I know who you are...Welcome home baby sister..." And with that, Hermione felt something inside of her break, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Blaise nodded at Alan, who, dashed forward and hugged Hermione as well.

"Sissy...sissy come home!" Alan said...he may have been 8 years old, but he had a few slight learning disabilities. Their parents had all taught them that they had a sister, and she would come home one day. And now she had.

Upon hearing Alan's cry of "Sissy come home!", The lady of the manor decided to put in an appearance.

Athena Zabini was quite a beatiful woman, and it was easy to see where Hermione had gotten her looks from. With black hair flowing loosely behind her, close to waist length, and gorgeous crystal blue eyes...she was a knockout.

She walked into the room, and saw her oldest son hugging a girl about his height, who looked just like she did. She quickly strode over, and whispered into Jax's ear...after a quick hushed disscussion, Jax reluctanly pulled away from Hermione, wiping at some stray tears. He exited the room and took Blaise and the rest of the kids with him. Athena looked over her daughter with misty eyes, and soon enveloped her in a gentle hug. They stood that way for a few minutes before Athena took her daughters hand and led her to a couch that was in the room. This room was the nursery, but it still was great for holding comfortable conversations. Looking at Hermione, she slowly began to speak.

"I have waited for this day, for so long. My daughter has finally come home. And just look at you...you look just as I knew you would...Like me. We have so much to talk about...but much of it can wait for dinner. Is there anything you would like to ask me first? We can talk about you over dinner so that your siblings can hear it also..."

"Where's Da?"

Athena looked upon her daughter with bittersweet eyes...And began to explain..

"Your father...may his soul rest in peace, was killed, only a few months ago." Hermione looked at her, shocked...surely Blaise would have told her?

"But, Blaise didn't say anything...he asked if I wanted to meet our parentsone would believe that the S meant both."

"Yes, but Blaise was under orders from me. I didn't want him to be the one who broke the news to you...I wanted to be the one who told you..."

"How did he die?" Athena dropped her head...almost as if in shame.

"Your father was a very sweet man, trusting...too trusting. He was out with some friends...we had all warned him that they weren't to be trusted...they were all known Death Eaters...but he didn't listen. They, they killed him in cold blood, thinking that maybe if they killed him, Voldemort would somehow be able to get you." Hermione looked on in shock...she never would have expected that.

"That is also why Draco is here. He found out that his father was a willing participant in the death of his best friends father...and refused to take part in his initiation. He barely got here alive." Hermione put on a uncaring face when she heard Draco being dragged into it.

Upon seeing her daughters face...she let out a sigh. Blaise had told her of her daughter and her brothers best friends problems with each other.

"Now, now, Hermione... Give the boy a chance. He has had quite the rough life, and was raised to be the way that he was. I'm sure, given some time, that you could possibly be able to stand each other...maybe even be friends..." _Or, even date each other...If I am that lucky. _Athena thought. She had always had high expectations for her oldest daughter, and marrying a Malfoy would be one of the highest. But, judging by the look on Hermione's face...she would need to get Blaise to step in and help.

"Well...enough small talk...Let's get to dinner." Hermione looked kind offput by the sudden change, but quickly hid it with a smile.

"Ok."

Dinner was a busy affair, with questions flying thick and fast the whole time. She found out that Jax worked as a Cursebreaker along with Bill Weasley, and they had him over often for dinner. Jax had also been in Gryffindor, as their mother had been. Jordie was expected to be a Metamorphmagus like Hermione, and they even asked her to show them what she had looked like before the big change occured. Morphing into Granger proved funny once more as Draco, who, once again, wasn't paying one bit of attention, looked across the table and saw Granger sitting there, fell out of the chair, and somehow knocked himself out. Rolling her eyes, Athena motioned for Blaise to do the honors...as this was apparently a normal, everyday thing. After enervating his best friend...Blaise decided that he needed to show Hermione to her room. After the grand tour, He showed Hermione to her room.

"Your room is this one, the door next to it is Draco's. The door on the other side is mine and directly across from you is Jax. Alan's is to the right of Jax's and Jordie stays with Mum. We have adjoining doors, so if you need me, come get me." Blaise explained as he let Hermione into her room.

Her jaw hit the floor.

This was not an ordinary room. This room had like, three stories to it. The bottom was a sitting area, the next was an area for getting dressed and everything. It held three closets, and a bathroom. The top floor was her actual bedroom. And, all of it was painted a soft green, with gold trim. Her bed had a light green comforter, and the pillows were a golden color. Blaise bowed out...telling her she could get situated for the night and they would talk about if she was going to stay the rest of the summer here or not tomorrow.

She perused her reading area, and found many books worth reading, and looked through the closets, and found something comfortable to wear for pajama's. And upon getting settled into bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamt of many things that night, but she couldn't remember anything but a pair of silver eyes watching her, everywhere she went. But, instead of being annoyed, or scared...it put her at ease. She felt...safe. She felt like she knew those eyes from somewhere...

But, where?

**Ok...here's chapter two! Tell me what you think. Review! Oh...I'm shameless about this...this is a free advertisment for one of my favorite writers...ever... Atruwriter! Go read her fic "Blood is thicker than tears" Oh man, Her story will make you crave more!**


	3. Hogwarts Letters

**New Days Hold New Secrets**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note -- Hey guys! I'm now on the third chapter...and I'm getting really good reviews...I love all my reviewers...Ya'll rock!**

**Here's a shout out to all my faithful reviewers I have so far...**

**IceColdShiva, _Readingfreak1_, Gurlonthemove, _Atruwriter (lol, I think great minds sometimes think alike!) aannnnnnd-------- _**TheOrangeJedi! Jess...I'll also reply to your review on here...cuz I'm funny like that.

Review Reply - TheOrangeJedi (A.K.A. My BEST friend, Jess!)

I love you too...lol

1. Thank you, I try, I love you too (again)

2. I just graduated from Rogers...Of COURSE I can't spell.

3. He still has a face cuz Hermione will have her fun later on in the story...as you will read in this chapter...lol.

Yes, you did mention that you love me...quite a few times if I am correct. Haha.

Thank you for the compliment...I've been told that my writings have matured, and part of it comes from being 'round you all the time...and from reading all your stories you have written.

P.S. Yes...Miracles DO happen...lmao!

**SHOUT OUTS!-- Atruwriter...hehe...I will keep telling everyone who reads this story to read "Blood is Thicker Than Tears" and now your newest one, "Growing". Both are GREAT Dramione fics...and I recommend them!**

**TheOrangeJedi -- Jess is like, myBEST friend, and she writes Kingdom Hearts Fics...She has 4...Go read "Faded to Forgotten", the run alongside fic for FtF "Axel: The Hidden Chapters" My FAVORITE FIC OF HERS--"Camp Summer Heat OMFGLEIKWHUT?" and, "El Bandito Rojo"**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Three -- Hogwarts Letters.**

After having spent the night at Zabini Manor, and having a night-time encounter with a very sleepy, and very blind Draco, Hermione had already made up her mind on whether or not she would stay there or stay with her adoptive parents.

FLASHBACK --

_After dinner, and being shown to her room...Hermione sat in her reading area and was curled up in her windowseat reading a book from her library. She was relaxing after such a long dinner and she was mentally exhausted from all the questions. She had been sitting there for about an hour before she drifted into a light doze. after a little while of sleeping, however, she was awoken by someone coming into her room. Grabbing her wand...she tiptoed over towards the door. She heard someone flop down on one of her couches...and she crept closer to see who it was...knowing that Blaise would have knocked before entering, as with any of their other siblings. What she saw shocked her...in both a good and a bad way._

_Draco Malfoy was laying on her couch...looking up at the ceiling, almost looking like he was peacefully lost in thought. And...he was wearing...glasses? Apparently, Draco had a slight vision problem... Hermione stood there, looking at him, and caught herself thinking " 'Wow, he actually looks really cute with glasses on'...WAIT! Who said that?...You can NOT think about your mortal enemy like that...'Yeah you can...you just did'...Did not...'did too'...did not!...'did too'...whatever, I'm not arguing with the stupid voice in my head! 'Yeah, you are' --glares at invisible voice--..." And while she was arguing with her conscience, Draco had managed to fall asleep. Looking back down at the form laying on her couch...she decided to wake him up and send him on into his own room...and out of hers._

_She reached down and 'gently' shook him, hoping he was a light sleeper. He wasn't. As she reached down to dump him off of the couch...he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him (It was a pretty big couch, made for cuddling with someone...hehehe). She struggled for a few minutes, not wanting to cry out, for fear that he would wake up and, well...It's Draco, you know what he would do/say. Draco's retaliation against her struggling was to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her even closer. Rolling her eyes in defeat, She just lay next to him...and after a few minutes...thoughts began popping into her mind..._

_"Mmmmmm...He is really quite comfortable to lay next to...makes a good pillow. Gah! Bad Hermione! But, he does look peaceful, and , dare I say it, Nice, when he is sleeping. I wonder what Lucius did to him for not taking the Dark Mark? Mum had said that he barely made it here...Was it really that bad?" She thought..._

_'Yeah, It was...' Said the mysterious voice once again. Hermione glared at the ceiling...not having anywhere else to glare._

_"You again." Hermione said in a monotone voice._

_'Yep, I'm back! Now, why ever would you be laying with your most hated enemy? Especially in such a, -ahem-, compromising position?' Hermione hadn't noticed in her musings that Draco had thrown a leg over hers, effectively trapping her even more._

_"Bite it sideways, Pal. I am not in this position because I want to be."_

_'Suuuuuure you're not...Just like I am a fairy Godmother dressed in a pink tutu with a sparkly white wand.'_

_"How am I to know that you really aren't?"_

_'Trust me, if I was...you would know...'_

_"Really? How so?"_

_'And they call you the brightest witch of our time, and you are top of the class, second being Draco...THINK!'_

_Hermione sat there and thought about it. Obviously it isnt't her own conscience...her own conscience would not make her think about Draco the way it was...But who could it be?_

_" -blank thoughts-"_

_' -sigh-, I'm not telling you if you don't figure it out yourself...I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow...G'night!' The yet unnamed voice replied indignantly._

_"Blast it all!" Hermione thought..."I'll never sleep because this is bugging me!"_

_'Serves you right!' a still indignant voice smarted back at her._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and lay back against the couch/Draco. She stiffened when she felt him pull her closer, but after being tensed up for a little while...she eventually relaxed and, after about an hour of silently trying to get away...she fell asleep. In the arms of her enemy._

_End FLASHBACK._

It was now about 11am, and Blaise was on his way to wake up Hermione and tell her kunch would be ready in about an hour. He knocked on her door, but, no one answered. Wondering if Draco was still in there...he quietly opened the door and walked in.

On the couch was Hermione and Draco, both wrapped up in each others arms, and looking quite content. Blaise hated to be the one who woke them up...but he wanted to see the show! He took out his wand and conjured up a bucket of water...ice water, and dumped on the two sleeping teenagers. Both sat up spluttering, and proceeded to fall off onto the floor, Draco falling on top of Hermione.

"Ooof. Bloody hell that hurt! What the --?" Draco said as he wiped of his glasses and put them on, seeing who he was sitting on top of.

"Blast! They was damned cold! Blaise! Why did you ---? WHY IS THE FERRET SITTING ON TOP OF ME!" Hermione yelled as she snatched her wand from the table and pointed it at him. Draco was swiftly backing away from a now irate Hermione...

"Now, now Granger..."

"Zabini!" Yelled both Blaise and Hermione...

"Er, yes, right. Now see here Zabini, I don't know what you are doing in my room, but I would like it if you left." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Look around _Malfoy..._I don't think your room is painted like this...Is it?" Hermione shot at him..._Geez, is he always this retarded?_

_"Actually yes...He is. Try putting up with him all the time!" _The damnable voice had indeed returned.

Draco looked around, and slowly, his jaw began to move, but no words were coming out. Hermione shot him a glare filled with venom, and raised her wand. "I give you till the count of three to get out of here...If your not out, I'll hex you...and this is a head start...I'm still going to hex you..." Draco's look of fear just doubled. There wasn't anyone who didn't fear Hermione's hexes. She knew many, and was not afraid to use them. She had even learned the famous Ginny Weasley 'Bat-Bogey Hex', and could now rival the girl in it's effectivness.

"One." Draco dashed from the room.

"Two." Draco took out his wand, and ran for the kitchen, knowing that Athena was down there, and she didn't really approve of hexing in the house. Hermione didn't know this rule.

"Three." And with that, Hermione took off running, she didn't care she was still in her pajamas...all she cared about was hexing the hell out of Draco.

Draco had already made it to the kitchen by the time Hermione yelled, "Three." and was getting odd looks from Athena.

"What did you do to her already?"

"I didn't do anything...I mistakenly thought her room was my room last night, and well...AHHHHHHH!" Draco dropped of into a scream...a very, girly scream I might add. Hermione had just dashed into the room and was pointing her wand at Draco. Athena looked back and forth between the two of them...and shook her head.

"Hermione, what did he do?" While still glaring at a now trembling Draco...Hermione addressed her mother.

"He... He slept in MY ROOM and MADE ME SLEEP WITH HIM!"

"I did NO such thing" Relied an indignant Draco. Hermione rounded on him, and looked to be very, very angry.

"You DID so!" Athena looked at her daughter...and laid a hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Hermione, explain what happened."

"He walked into my room last night, and just flopped down on one of my couches. Then when I went to wake him, he grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch with him...and then he wouldn't let go of me so I was stuck there all night." Athena just shook her head...and then looked at Hermione.

"Alright, I'll abstain from the 'No hexing in the house' rule for this one time. Hermione, go get'em" Athena said as she walked out of the kitchen. She heard Draco scream like a girl once again, and the pounding of footsteps running out to the hallway leading back upstairs.

By the time Blaise, Jax and Athena reached the hallway Hermione had cornered Draco down, the had just enough time to hear Hermione shout an incantation, and hear Draco shriek. Hermione yelled some indecipherable Latin phrase, and a blinding white light was seen coming from the end of her wand. Blaise had only seen white beams come from one other wand...and that was three years ago, and it was from their Fourth Year DADA teacher Mad-Eye Moody's impersonator, Barty Crouch Jr. He couldn't help but laugh at what the damage was.

Jax walked into the hallway to see what the commotion was all about...and was startled to see Hermione pointing her wand at a fairly large, trembling, white ferret. He strode over and grabbed Hermione's wand.

"Hermione! I may not have known you for most of your life, but I thought you would have been better than to harm a small defenseless animal. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jax reprimanded his sister...not realizing who the ferret was. Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked to Blaise, who, was doubled over in silent laughter. Athen just looked from Hermione, to the ferret, and back, before looking to Blaise, and just fell over laughing.

Jax thought his family had lost it. Being mean to some poor defenseless animal was uncalled for, and they were laughing about it! And, at that exact moment, Alan came walking own the hallway, carrying Jordie. Upon seeing the fuzzy little ferret, he dumped Jordie into Hermione's arms, andpicked it up...cooing to it the whole time...

"Awwww...Poor wittle fewwet. Are the big mean people scawing you? Don't you worry...I'll take care of you!" He said as he walked past Hermione to Athena, probably so he could ask her if he could keep it. As soon as he walked past Jordie, however, she locked eyes with Mal-Ferret and began screaming at the top of her lungs. hermione just laughed, knowing that her little sister was going to be one smart witch when she got older if she could already feel people aura's. Jax looked confused. Jordie loved all animals...the only thing she ever screamed that loud about was when she saw Draco. As a look of realization dawned on his face, Blaise, Athena, and Hermione all had to sit on the floor while they laughed...

While they were laughing, nobody noticed the three owls that came in through the window at the end of the hallway until they dropped letters onto Hermione and Blaise's laps, and the one that was delivering Draco's letter was looking at him hungrily. Hermione took some pity upon Draco and turned him back into his Human self before he got eaten by a hungry owl. As he changed back into his human self, the owl was startled and dropped the letter into his lap. All three of them looked at the letters, and saw that they were their school letters. Hermione ripped into hers, while the boys just calmly opened them and read the letters. A screech was soon heard, and the owner was Hermione.

"I got it! I can't believe it!" Hermione kept yelling while she grabbed Blaise and began dancing around, while everyone looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Honey, What did you get?" Athena asked her daughter.

"Head Girl!" Was the energetic reply. After a moment, Draco let out a strangled cry, and sank to the floor. Everyone looked over at him.

"I- I got it. I made it! I didn't think I would get it, but I did!" He finally let out as he jumped up and hugged everyone in the room, minus Hermione.

"What did you get?" Asked Jax, curious to know what could make Draco this happy so soon after being turned into a ferret.

"Head Boy!" Hermione's jaw dropped, and she let out a strained yell.

"NO! Why did it have to be you? Why not Blaise, or Ron, or even Harry! I am going to have to live with you all year! ARGH!" Draco dropped his head, and walked out of the room. He looked very depressed. Blaise looked over at his twin and admonished her.

"Alanna Hermione Zabini! That was just a little harsh, don't you think? He isn't as bad as you think he is. If he was he would still be living with Lucius! Why can't you just give him a break for once? The guy was actually happy because he got something he earned and you had to go and rip him down like a heartless bitch!" Athena looked to her middle son, and her daughter. Blaise was fuming and was now walking out of the room to find his best friend and see if he was ok. Athena looked at Hermione and saw that she was about to cry. Athena went to put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder when Hermione pulled away sharply.

"I guess I might as well go home now..." Athena looked sharply at her daughter.

"Why ever would you say something like that?" Hermione heaved a sigh and began to walk off...

"Because, I just seem to cause trouble around here. and Blaise is mad at me now." It took alot for Athena to not roll her eyes.

"Hermione, just because one bad thing happens does not mean you can just run away from everything. I think that if you go and apologize to Draco, and maybe to Blaise too, then everything will be ok. Just, try not to judge Draco for his past actions. He was never really that way, he was forced to be that way by Lucius, and he actually regrets having been that way to you, Ron and Harry...He has told me this many times during our talks. He is like a son to me now, and I would hate to have family members fighting over something as pointless as this." Hermione looked up at her mother, and slowly nodded her head, and began to walk away.

"They will be in the garden...go to the back of the kitchen and it's the last doorway...and remember, Be sincere." And with that, Athena walked off to her room...All the time thinking _'I wonder what hell Draco put her through for her to react in such a way...'_

Hermione made her way downstairs, and went out into the garden. She heard muffled voices coming from pretty far in, and she made her way towards them.

"Blaise, she meant every word of that, and you know it...I don't really blame her though. I have been a pretty big prat since First Year." She heard Blaise sigh before he answered.

"Yes, you were, but most of that was Lucius talking through you...you're really not that evil. You can be a right git sometimes, but your never that bad. She shouldn't have cut you down like she did."

"Yes, well-" And Draco's next words were cut off as Hermione same walking around the corner of the Rosehedge. She looked from Draco to Blaise and back again. She dropped her head, and spoke quietly.

"Blaise, can I speak with Mal-Draco?" Blaise nodded his head, but didn't get up.

"Alone, please?" Blaise shook his head...

"Uh no. And let you cut into him again? I think not." Draco raised his hand.

"Uh, I should be able to decide whether or not I can be talked to alone, since I am me. Blaise, you can go, I can send for you if something happens." Blaise looked skeptical, but, nonetheless, he went back to the kitchen so he could be within shouting distance.

Draco looked to Hermione and noticed that she was still looking at the ground, and was making no move to talk, or sit.

"Hermione, I believe that you came to talk to me?" Hermione's ears reddend a bit as she heard his casual tone. She cleared her throat and began...

"Uh, Draco...I'm sorry I jumped down your throat like that. I, uh, shouldn't have done that. I guess I just, well, I just wasn't expecting you to be Head Boy, and you've nothing but nice to me since I found out I was a Zabini, and I guess I was a 'Heartless Bitch' as Blaise put it. I just find it hard to not see you as the same Malfoy that you were for the past 6 years of school. I hope you'll forgive me for being so harsh on you..." Hermione just trailed of, knowing that he would probably laugh at her, and walk away. But what he said surprised her.

"Hermione, of course I'll forgive you. I understand you not being quite sure of me since I was an ass for the last 6 years, but I want you to know that I really, truly never meant any of the hurtful things that I said. Ok, maybe I meant a few of them, but only the ones that I thought of, not the ones that Lucius told me to say. My reason for being so hideous to you, Potter and Weasley was becuase I was so envious of the friendship you three had. All I have is Blaise, and he's great, don't get me wrong, but sometimes a guy just needs someone other than his best friend to turn to for advice. Potter had either you or Weasley, and Weasley had either you or Potter, and you had either Potter or Weasley...All I have is Blaise. Sometimes, it just doesn't work to only have one true friend on your side." Draco took her hand and pulled her into a hug...not even noticing that she put up a light struggle. "I hope that maybe we can be friends...eventually." And with that, he turned her loose and walked over to where he could see the door to the kitchen. Hermione just stood there...stunned that he had hugged her, and kind of tingling where he had touched her.

"Oi! Blaise! All's clear and we didn't kill each other...you can come back out now." And with that, she heard Blaise's footsteps coming towards them. Draco turned and looked at her and said, "You need to talk with your brother...I'll find you later and we can talk some more." In a flash, Draco was gone. Blaise came up and was looking suspicious when she was alone.

"Where did Draco go?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Blaise.

"Look, I'm sorry I went all psychobitch on him earlier...I didn't mean to. It was my 'Granger' reaction. I'm going to try and be friends with him, but it may take awhile for me to." Blaise raised an eyebrow...

" 'Granger' reaction?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, when I was Hermione Granger, that would have been my reaction. Even though I have only been a true Zabini for 2 days now...I can already feel the shift in perspective. Here, everyone's nice to me, even though I was probably a total bitch to them...even if I wasn't, I acted like I was afraid to be here, and caused trouble. I'm going to try harder to be myself, my true self. Being a Granger greatly distorted my views on things...And now being a Zabini gives me a chance to rethink a few things." Blaise looked at Hermione, and shook his head.

"It's not going to stop the long-winded answers. That's hereditary. Mum is the same way. Let's head inside...we missed lunch, and I'm a growing boy...I need my food." Hermione shook her head at her brother...and they walked inside to have a late, late lunch.

Draco sat up in his room, looking out of the window that overlooks the garden...watching. He was watching Blaise talk to Hermione, and he was mostly watching Hermione. No one knew it, but part of the reason he picked on Hermione so much was because he liked her. When she was Granger, she was unattainable, She was a Muggleborn, something he could not have. He litterally would have been killed if he pursued a relationship with her. Now that she was a Zabini, she was still unattainable. She was more wary of him than ever, even after finding out about what Lucius did to him, and after he showed her that he had changed. He was just going to have to prove to her that he was worthy of her attention. He turned back to the window, and watched as she and Blaise walked into the kitchen, the rays of sunlight catching her shimmering black hair, almost blinding him. 'Gods, she's beautiful. She always was.' He thought.

"One day. One day, Hermione, you'll love me like I love you." Draco said out loud as he made his way downstairs for lunch/dinner.

**OK...Ok...That was a LOOOOONG chapter for me...I really worked hard on this for a few days now...I hope ya'll like it. It may not be my best, but I've been fighting with my allergies these past few days, and trying to figure out college stuff doesn't help any. Lol...**

**Read and Review. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


End file.
